Hermione's Fantasy
by PhantomsAngel1988
Summary: Hermione fantasizes about not one, but two special guys in her life.


**Hermione's Fantasy**

By: AnimeAngel41

Summary: Hermione fantasizes about not one, but two special guys in her life.

Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter, I only own the title.

Rating: M

Couples: Harry/Hermione/Ron

_Dear Magical Journal, _

_It's another one of those nights again, this time it isn't only Harry, but Ronald too. I don't know what to do, I am going crazy, I act like a girl, well I am a girl, but a ditzy girl in front of both of them both, and I'm not surprised if they think I'm loony like Luna, not that I have anything against her, she is one of my friends, but still. Everything I'm around them, I'm like a stammering idiot, and I'm blushing too many shades of red to count, I'm going out of my mind! Well I'm going to try to go to sleep now, got couple of tests and I need to be bright eyed and headstrong about them so I can pass. _

_~Hermione Granger_

My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I am sixteen years old. I have shoulder length medium brown hair, and brown eyes with a pale complication, and full lips, and I am in complete love with not one, but both of my best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Not one other person knows of this, not even them, and I intend to keep it that way, for now.

"Come now Harry; let's play some Wizard Chess, one game." Ron begs his best friend. I roll my eyes, _'Ahh…Wizard Chess, the barbaric game.'_ I think to myself.

"Ronald did you happen to forget about two test we have to study for?" I ask looking at him.

"No, I just thought we'd look over your notes before each class" Ron says grinning.

'A natural respond from him.' I think to myself, before looking at Harry.

"Sorry Ron, but if I want to become Aurora like my dad was, I got to study." Harry says softly. _'Good boy Harry, thinking of your future!'_ I say grinning. "Uhh…Mione you alright?" he asked looking at me.

"Huh, oh yea I'm fine." I say softly, cursing the blushing forcing its way onto my cheeks.

"You sure, you're flushing really badly." Ron says, now taking on the worried tone.

"I said I'm fine." I snap glaring at him before walking away. I can feel both of their gazes boring into my back as I walk away.

"What the bloody hell crawled in her knickers." Ron mumbles.

"No idea." Harry says softly, before they rushed after their female friend.

After studying with the boys, I go off to shower and to read a new book I got, it's a romance novel I bought with my own money. I settle in my bed, and I start to read the first chapter. It wasn't before long that I felt myself getting, aroused from the very detailed sensual parts that usually lead to the sex. I bite my bottom lip before slipping my hand into my panties, feeling my pussy nice and wet, I continue to read, the book now floating in front of my, the pages turn when I tell them to as I continue to rub my pussy. Shortly, I don't know when, but I fall asleep, the book closing and landing on my chest.

_~Hermione's Dream~_

_I slowly open my eyes, finding myself on a bed with soft silk green sheets, I look down blushing deeply when I see I'm barely wearing anything, just a dark blue lacy bra and matching panties, them going nicely against the paleness of my skin, I slowly get out of the bed and I look around. I twirl around when the door opens and my eyes widen when both Harry and Ron walk thru, wearing matching, only a different colors, silk boxers. Harry's are dark green that goes very nicely with his eyes, and Ron wearing black, which goes nicely against his skin. I gulp loudly as they walk towards me._

_"What's the matter Hermione?" Ron says softly, his voice low and husky. "You look…nervous and unsure." He whispers touching my cheek, I lean to his touch._

_"Uh…" was all that I can come with before Harry, starting to press tiny kissing on the other side of my neck._

_"Hmm you smell amazing Hermione." Harry whispers, I whimper softly closing my eyes, their hands caressing me._

_"I bet she tastes good." Ron says before kissing my neck, my body completely still, my breasts rising and falling rapidly from my quicken breath. He tilts my head back, and presses his lips to mine, my eyes grow wide, before I return kiss my eyes closing, I feel Harry's soft lips kissing down my neck, teasing my nipples through my bra, before his mouth closes over the aching flesh, I whimper against Ron's mouth._

_"Do you like that Hermione?" Harry asked softly against my flesh, I whimper against, goosebumps appearing over my skin, I feel him smirk and I pull away from the kiss looking down at him, feeling myself getting wetting seeing his lips wrapped around my nipple. Soon I find myself back onto the bed, each boy at my nipple, I'm arching off the bed moaning in pleasure, I feel one of them remove my panties, at this point I don't care which, they each spread a leg and both place a finger against my clit, I whimper my eyes tightly closed._

_"Hmm…she's soaked." Ron mutters against my nipple, before I feel him kissing down my body, I jump when he blows softly against my flesh, I look down at him, my eyes widen as I feel his mouth there, his tongue moving into my pussy, I groan softly laying my head back lifting my hips up. Harry stands up and removes his boxers before gently tracing his lips with the head of his cock, I look up at him, my eyes, I'm sure, are dark with desire, before I slowly suck his cock into my mouth, Ron moans as I get wetter, he removing his boxers next, not removing his mouth from my pussy._

_"Switch." Harry says softly, and I groan loudly from the loss of contact, Harry settles between my legs sucking my clit into his mouth and I eagerly suck Ron's cock into my mouth moving my head back and forth, my fingers moving through Harry's hair as he eats me out. He moans when my fingers tighten and I cum, I feel his tongue lapping my pussy clean. He slowly kisses up my body, nuzzling between my tits, before slowly entering me, grunting softly, I whimper against Ron's cock._

_~End Dream~_

"Hermione…Hermione…wake up…HERMIONE!" I sit up in bed, panting heavily, my pussy soaking wet as are my panties, and I look at Ginny with wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, _'No you ninny, you disrupted a good dream.'_ I wanted to yell, but she continues. "You were moaning in your sleep."

"I'm fine." I say softly, calming my racing heart, I slowly get out of bed for another much needed shower, changed my bed sheets and I got dressed before heading to breakfast.

**A/N: Hoped you liked, please review, this is a one-shot for now, but if I get lots of good reviews, I might add another chapter. **


End file.
